Ebirah
Bio Ebirah is a giant lobster that became mutated by the nuclear waste leaked into the ocean by the Red Bamboo on their Letchi Island base. Due to his highly territorial nature, Ebirah stayed in Letchi's waters. This caused the terrorist organization to "use" the creature as their watchdog of the sea. Through the use of a liquid extracted from yellow fruit growing on the island, the Red Bamboo were able to keep Ebirah at bay when they left Letchi to make trips to other locations to gather supplies and slaves for their base. Ebirah is a rather simple-minded kaiju who is driven by his instincts. Eating and surviving are the only things he cares about. When he was brought to the Monster Islands, he made his home in the waters surrounding the main island. He's very hostile towards other aquatic kaiju who enter his territory. History 1960 Ebirah is created by the Red Bamboo after coming in contact with the nuclear waste they leak into the waters around Letchi Island. The giant crustacean is turned into their personal guard after they discover his aversion to a liquid extract from Letchi Island's yellow fruit, which allows them to leave and return to the island as they please while other ships are destroyed by the lobster. 1966 A group of Japanese men end up being shipwrecked on Letchi Island after their yacht ends up coming into Letchi's waters and encounters Ebirah. A few days later, the giant lobster would encounter Godzilla (II) upon his leaving the cavern he was staying in. The two kaiju fight each other, but Godzilla easily dispatches the lobster and sends it fleeing to the waters on the opposite side of Letchi. Ebirah reappears when the Red Bamboo's forces begin evacuating Letchi Island. Due to them being given a placebo liquid, Ebirah is unaffected by the liquid being sprayed at him and he destroys their vessels. The sound gets the attention of the nearby Godzilla, and the two have their rematch. Like before, Ebirah loses, but this time he loses both of his pincers. Ebirah is driven away from Letchi Island and into the ocean depths. 1968 Ebirah's whereabouts would be discovered this year thanks to Operation: Relocation, a plan to place all of Earth's kaiju onto the Ogasawara Islands so they can be studied and kept away from humanity. Even though Godzilla drove Ebirah away from Letchi Island, the giant lobsters returned at some point after Godzilla left the area. He was discovered by the King Ships, who corral him into the waters around the Monster Islands. 1973 Ebirah would be driven away from the Monster Islands due to the Gargoas' scheme to sink Tokyo into the ground causing an earthquake that strikes the main island. By the end of the year, Ebirah is returned to his home. 1976 Brandon Deverich's Psionic Receiver is attached to Ebirah around the beginning of the year. After the doctor's scheme to use the kaiju for the Red Bamboo's purposes is revealed and stopped, the receiver is removed. 2000 Ebirah's peaceful life in the waters around the Monster Islands comes to a grinding halt when the Tachyons secretly infiltrate the islands and place all the kaiju living there under mind-control. When the extraterrestrials begin their invasion of the planet, Ebirah is sent to attack Barcelona. When all of the Monster Islands kaiju are freed from Tachyon control, Ebirah attacks the aliens' warships in retaliation. Unfortunately, the alien weaponry proves too much for the giant lobster to handle and he is killed in the conflict. Abilities/Aspects * Exoskeleton repels most, if not all, conventional weaponry * Huge claws can shatter steel - right arm is more suitable for using as a blunt instrument while left arm is better served as a harpoon * Adept and very maneuverable swimmer * Capable of living in intense ocean depths Weakness: * Repelled by a bitter liquid extract found in a native yellow fruit growing on Letchi Island Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Monster Islands Kaiju Category:Red Bamboo Kaiju Category:Red Bamboo-created Kaiju